


Marking Time

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has his ways of passing the time.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Boredom is the worst; the best part about being on the roof is that he can sleep the boredom away, if he likes, or watch the clouds float by overhead while he thinks about nothing at all.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Marking Time

**Author's Note:**

> Adult for smut; written for [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html). 583 words.

"Don't you ever get bored spending all your time up there?" Satsuki asks him sometimes.

"Naw, not really," Daiki tells her, because it's the truth. He likes the rooftop, especially now that he's established that he doesn't really care to share it with anyone else (Satsuki excepted; Satsuki always excepted, even though sometimes even she wears on his nerves). It's quiet, it's peaceful, and it doesn't require him to do useless, boring things like learning irregular English verbs or history from six centuries ago. 

Boredom is the worst; the best part about being on the roof is that he can sleep the boredom away, if he likes, or watch the clouds float by overhead while he thinks about nothing at all.

It's a lot more difficult to do that in class; the teachers all seem to think he ought to care about his grades or something, like they haven't figured out that it doesn't matter. Not when it comes to him. Daiki doesn't need to be able to recite the principle battles of the Sengoku period or solve for x to be able to win basketball games. All he has to do to win is show up. The teachers at Teikou understood that perfectly well; he wishes the ones at Touou would go ahead and get with the program already. School is nothing but a way to pass the time between games, far as he's concerned… which is why it's just easier to spend that time on the roof. No one's going to throw an eraser at his head up here or try to confiscate Horikata-san's latest photobook if he takes it into his head to browse through it.

That's the other great thing about the roof, actually. He can do whatever he wants up here, sleep or watch the clouds or page through his photobooks, or jerk off if he wants to. That's actually his favorite way of passing the time, in fact, though sleeping is pretty good, too, don't get him wrong. But jerking off is great—nice and simple, with a payoff at the end. Sometimes Daiki spends the entire day with his hands on his cock while he daydreams about Horikata-san's long legs and the full, soft curve of her breasts, imagining the wet, pink shine of her lips and the teasing glimpses of what lies beyond the edges of the fancy lingerie she wears. 

He doesn't even need the photobooks for this, not really, though they're always a nice bonus. Daiki has every centimeter of his favorite spreads memorized, and he rehearses them in his mind's eye while he slides his fingers up and down his cock, sometimes slowly, easy, letting the pleasure build and draw out until he can't stand it anymore. Other times he closes his fist around his cock, pumping it roughly, almost to the point of pain. Or he goes back and forth, slow to rough and back again, bringing himself to the edge of coming before backing himself back down again, just to see how long he can last, whether he can make himself go longer than the last time. And sometimes Daiki just holds himself, cupping his cock and maybe rubbing it every once in a while, just for the warm, comfortable feeling of it. Variety is the spice of life, and all that. Or so they say. Daiki hasn't noticed much spice in his life for a long time. 

He got bored a long time ago; now he's just marking time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always lovely!


End file.
